Total Vacancy
Roles Staring *Munches *Sneaky Featuring *Vick Appearances *Hoops *Bottle *Generator *Curly *Winter Plot Sneaky and Munches are seen in a car together, driving late at night. It's raining out and the two both seem to be a little lost with how dark the road is. Unfortunately, their car begins making odd noises. With their car breaking down, they have no choice but run out into the rain. Luckily, they see an old hotel just up ahead, and run quickly to it for shelter. However, once inside, it's clear that the hotel is completely abandoned, with nobody at the front desk. Despite being unsure, they decide to go and stay in a room until the rain stops. A little hungry from running Munches eats the meat pieces on his head. While looking through the halls, they discover that they aren't completely alone as Hoops is staying in another room, however she seems very distant and doesn't respond to the two at all. Shrugging it off, they leave her and find a room for themselves. Munches is starting to get hungry again, which worries him, but Sneaky reassures him that they can leave first thing in the morning. Before sleeping, they notice a TV with some old VHS tapes by it. Curious, with nothing else to really do, they decide to watch one, however to their horror they see recordings of Vick killing tree friends. Freaking out, Sneaky runs into the hall to see if Vick is there. Munches suggests that need to go find weapons in case Vick is in the hotel, and the two begin searching various floors. This goes on for a while, until Munches accidentally comes across the dead body of Bottle. Sensing the blood, Munches tries to hold back, but whimpers as he tears off a piece of Bottle's flesh and eats it. Meanwhile, Sneaky has found a shovel. He feels relived but doesn't notice that Vick is behind him. As he returns out into the hall, Vick silently pushes him off the railing, killing him. Munches hears the scream and begins to panic. Hearing footsteps coming his way, he opens a small cupboard that's on the floor and hides inside it. Amazingly, Vick doesn't think to check the cupboard and leaves. Munches however stays in the cupboard for quite a while, and grows more hungry as he does so. Unable to take his hunger, or the confined space any longer Munches bursts out and starts running down the hallway, noticeably more savage. He enters Hoops' room and rips flesh off of her wrists, making her bleed out. He drinks the blood and runs back out the hallway until he finds Vick. He bites off one of his ears and swallows it, but Vick fights back, stabbing his upper arm several times. Munches however, successfully tosses Vick off the railing, and into the wallway across, where he is impaled with glass from the hanging lights. Calming down from his hunger, Munches realizes what he has done and begins to cry. To make matters worse, he bumps into something "invisible" on the ground floor, which is revealed to be Sneaky's corpse. Not knowing what to do anymore, Munches runs outside into the Hotels backyard where he finds a large winding garden. He wanders through it in a daze until he finds a large tiger which is somehow in the garden. Not knowing what else to do, he proves it, until it rips him to shreds. Deaths *Generator is beaten to death by Vick *Curly and Winter's throats are slit *Bottle has been stabbed to death *Sneaky likely bleeds out or goes into shock *Hoops bleeds out after Munches bites her wrist open. *Vick is impaled with several glass shards. *Munches is torn apart by a tiger Trivia *This episode very loosely based on the film [ Vacancy], which the title is based on. **The episode was also inspired by a very old Neopets Haunted House adventure game, mainly, the Tiger in the backyard was one of the ways to die in said die. *It is unknown why Sneaky calmoflauged himself after he fell to the floor, though the possibility is that he didn't want Munches to find him dead. *This is one of the very few episodes where a character commits suicide. Category:ZacHTF's Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes